


Yesterday

by Karya



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Pourquoi j'écris tout ça en anglais moi, Pre-Canon, Quelque part dans la saison 3 ou 4 je suppose, Reversed Timeline, well sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karya/pseuds/Karya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si un jour, comme dans tous ces films qui ne savent comment faire démarrer leur intrigue, un OS commençait sur l'un des personnages se réveillant d'une mauvaise soirée en compagnie de l'alcool. Et si le souvenir lui revenait peu à peu et si tout devenait clair.<br/>Et si ce n'était pas du tout ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer ?</p><p>Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

 

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil tira du sommeil une Kate Beckett en très mauvais état ce dimanche matin. Elle n’avait que peu de souvenir de la journée de la veille, se souvenant à peine être rentrée chez elle, puis quelques scènes floues: des cris, des pleurs et.. de l’alcool ? Voilà qui expliquait probablement le martèlement dans son crâne et le trou noir de sa mémoire.   
Elle se tourna avec difficulté, sentant son lit chavirer sous elle. Elle n’avait jamais eu le mal de mer, et ce matin-là, elle s’en serait bien passé.  
Posant les yeux sur son réveil, elle tressaillit à la vue de l’heure affichée : dix heure et quart.  
La sonnerie avait bien dût retentir une dizaine de fois avant qu’elle n’ouvre les yeux.  
Elle fit le bilan de son état, bougeant doucement chacun de ses muscle afin de savoir si elle pouvait s’y fier. Prenant à nouveau en compte l’heure tardive –pour elle- de part la chaleur d’un pâle rayon de soleil traversant ses volets entre-ouverts pour se poser sur sa peau, elle prit sur elle de se traîner jusqu’à sa salle de bain.  
Heureusement pour elle, cette dernière était proche, car la nausée la reprit à l’instant où elle se trouva à la verticale. Elle s’agenouilla devant ses toilettes et tenta de vider son estomac, avec peu de succès.  
Elle sentit soudain les larmes dévaler ses joues alors que la réalité la frappait de nouveau. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, tremblante.   
 _Elle avait tant espéré que tout cela ne soit qu’un cauchemar…_  
  
  
 **La veille…**  
  
Elle avait été tirée du lit par la sonnerie de son téléphone le samedi aux aurores. Elle haïssait souvent ce bruit dérangeant, mais en ce début de week-end, elle avait été ravie qu’on la sauve de l’ angoissante perspective de deux jours d’inactivité. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu s’occuper : elle trouvait toujours. Rendre visite à son père, faire ses multiples lessives en retard, même voir de vieilles rediffusions de Temptation Lane. Ou relire l’un de ses Derrick Storm. Rien ne la comblait cependant autant qu’une nouvelle enquête, et elle s’en voulut de s’être une seconde réjouit de cet appel matinal.  
Kate ne culpabilisait cependant pas au point que cela ternisse son humeur, et elle s’étira avec le sourire, avant de quitter son matelas pour se diriger au radar vers la cuisine, où elle petit-déjeuna d’un café –médiocre mais nécessaire- et d’une pêche trouvée par miracle. Elle se rendit ensuite vers son armoire, où elle dénicha sa tenue du jour, un simple jean slim noir accompagné d’un débardeur émeraude.   
En ce début juillet, New-York avait droit aux plus hautes températures de la côte Est, et elle savait qu’elle fondrait dans quoi que ce soit de plus habillé. De plus, de violents orages étaient annoncés, et elle voulait profiter du beau temps tant qu’il était présent. Saisissant ses vêtements, elle partit se doucher et faire sa toilette, appréciant la monotonie de ce rituel avant de devoir faire face à nouveau à l’horreur d’un crime. Dans le couloir, elle se glissa dans une paire d’escarpins et mit sa chaîne et sa montre. Enfin, elle attrapa ses affaires et son téléphone sur lequel elle pianota le numéro de Castle. Elle claqua la porte alors qu’il décrochait.  
  
Elle arriva à Central Park à peine trois quart d’heure après, son humeur considérablement ternie par les embouteillages matinaux et sa voiture dont la climatisation ne marchait pas-n’avait jamais réellement marché-, de plus elle commençait à manquer de caféine.  
Elle accueillit Castle comme un Messie, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire, et d’une seule gorgée de son précieux liquide brûlant, elle sentit ses lèvres s’étirer de nouveau alors qu’elle et son partenaire se dirigeaient vers Lanie, penchée au-dessus du corps.  
  
\- Salut Lanie ! Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? commença-t-elle.

\- Hey, ma belle ! Homme, la quarantaine. Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus pour le moment, il faut attendre un examen approfondi. Il n’y avait aucun papier près du corps, mais Ryan et Esposito sont déjà en train de fouiller la zone.

\- Comment est-il mort ? répliqua la détective alors que la légiste était de retour à son cadavre.  
\- Je te répondrais la même chose que pour l’identité: aucune blessure apparente. Je t’appelle quand j’ai bouclé l’autopsie.

\- Merci Lanie.

  
La détective s’éloignait du corps à la recherche de ses deux subordonnés quand son téléphone sonna. Elle fut surprise à la vue du nom de son correspondant, puis se reprit et son sourire s’élargit. Elle survola la scène de crime des yeux, et s’éloigna doucement pour avoir un peu d’intimité. Finalement, elle décrocha.

  
\- Beckett !

\- Bonjour Détective Beckett, c’est Alexis.

  
Kate retint un « Je sais », et répondit à la jeune fille d’un ton chaleureux à laquelle le père de cette dernière n’avait jamais droit.

  
\- Hey Alexis ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

\- Je viens de sortir de chez moi. Je vais très bien ! Même mieux que ça ! Ashley m’a invité au bal de promo !

\- C’est génial !

  
La jeune femme n’avait jamais réellement su gérer les adolescentes enthousiastes, et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle : elle ne savait pas quelle bourde elle avait commise, mais la voix qui lui répondît avait perdu de son engouement.

  
\- En fait, non. Ce n’est même pas génial du tout !

  
Beckett réfléchissait aux raisons possibles du désespoir soudain de la jeune fille quand elle vit Ryan à une cinquantaine de mètres lui faire des signaux de bras –assez ridicules- la pressant de les rejoindre. Elle lui mima un ‘deux minutes’ des doigts et avant de retourner à sa conversation, elle aperçut Castle qui était là où elle l’avait laissé, apparemment en grande discussion avec Lanie. Cependant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

  
\- Pourquoi ?

  
La jeune fille avait dû préparer son discours à l’avance, car elle le débita d’une traite, sans réellement reprendre son souffle.

  
\- Je n’ai pas de robe ! Et je n’ai pas d’idée ! Je.. ..je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m’aider ! Je veux dire, ma mère est une fashionistas, évidemment, mais elle est à l’autre bout du pays, et ma grand-mère, je l’aime, mais ses goûts sont un peu, décalés, vous comprenez ?

  
Kate allait répondre qu’elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu’elle venait faire là-dedans, mais Alexis ne lui laissa pas le temps de l’interrompre.

  
\- …Il y a mes amies aussi, mais elles ont toutes déjà choisi leurs tenues, et ce sont toutes un peu les mêmes. J’entre à l’université l’an prochain, et ce sera la dernière image que tous retiendront de moi. Celle dont Ashley se souviendra. Je veux quelque chose hors du commun, vous voyez ? Et à la soirée de lancement d’Heat Wave, vous étiez extraordinaire. C’est ce que papa disait. Vous..

\- Attends ! Tu veux que je vienne avec toi choisir une robe ?

\- Oui.. Mais si ça vous gène ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je serais ravie de t’aider Alexis ! Quand voudrais-tu y al.. Alexis ? ALEXIS !

  
Elle s’était entendu crier. Elle savait que tous s’étaient retourné pour la fixer. Elle sentait le regard de Castle la brûler, mais tout cela semblait bien loin d’elle. Alors qu’elle répondait à la jeune fille, elle avait entendu un long coup de klaxon. Elle avait cru que c’était de son côté du téléphone. Elle avait cru.. ..puis un choc.. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle s’attendait encore à ce que la jeune fille reprenne son téléphone, la rassure, lui dise qu’elle allait bien. Elle le voulait pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau, pouvoir relever les yeux vers son partenaire et lui sourire. Mais rien ne vint.   
Alors elle leva sur Castle des yeux vides, dans lesquels se refléta immédiatement le regard troublé de l’écrivain. Et avant qu’elle n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était au volant de sa voiture, et elle le suivit immédiatement, lançant ses ordres au passage.

  
\- Ryan, Esposito, continuez l’enquête sans moi. Lanie ? Embarques le corps, tu feras ton rapport aux gars.  
  
Elle claqua sa portière, tendit les clés à Castle sans protester. Il n’était peut-être pas, au vue de son inquiétude, en état de conduire mais elle ne l’était pas non plus. Alors que Castle quittait la place où elle stationnait, méprisant toutes les règles de sécurité routière, elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle n’avait pas raccroché. Et le claquement de son téléphone quand elle le fit résonna en elle comme de mauvais augure.  _Un clap de fin._

 

 

~X~

  
Ils arrivèrent à Soho à peine cinq minutes après leur départ de la scène de crime. Et retrouvèrent un décor quasi-identique à celui qu’ils venaient de quitter. Seuls manquaient le ruban jaune et les triangles au sol signalant des indices. Castle courut jusqu’au lieu de l’accident, et Kate le suivit, totalement dépassée. Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l’impression d’avoir perdu le cours des événements ? Le contrôle d’elle même ?

Comme une spectatrice de sa propre vie, elle se voyait se précipiter vers l’endroit où Castle avait stoppé. Avoir un mouvement de recul face à la quantité de sang dont le béton était imbibé. Elle voyait Castle interpeller un officier présent. L’interroger. Elle même n’avait pas bougé. Elle savait. Elle savait avant de voir Castle s’effondrer. Elle savait avant de pouvoir lire sur les lèvres du lieutenant un « Je suis désolé ».

Elle ne bougeait plus, ne savait plus comment faire. Elle alla vers Castle, s’assit à ses côtés, le força à la regarder.

  
\- Où est-elle ?

  
Il avait compris ce dont elle parlait, aussi ne se perdit-il pas en veines interrogations.  
  
\- Après l’accident, ils l’ont emmenée. Elle avait perdu tout ce sang, elle.. elle est à l’hôpital.

\- On devrait y aller. Venez Castle. Ne restons pas ici. Vous devez être auprès d’elle. Rick, viens.  
  
Elle se releva, lui tendit la main. Ils retournèrent au véhicule de la jeune femme, inversant leurs places. Elle savait que les yeux de Castle ne voyait plus qu’une chose : cette tâche bordeaux imprimée sur le bitume. Elle connaissait cela. Elle conduisit jusqu’à l’hôpital indiqué, et Castle s’empressa d’atteindre l’accueil des urgences. 

  
L’infirmière de garde l’éclaira sur le sort d’Alexis: elle avait survécu au trajet, et était actuellement en salle d’opération. Son état était grave. Elle ne savait rien de plus. Elle l’envoya ensuite vers la salle d’attente où Kate le rejoignit, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café bouillant, puis fit la grimace après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans la sienne. 

  
\- Tiens.

\- C’est à moi de faire ça normalement, Kate.

  
Il tentait de son mieux d’alléger la situation, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait pas besoin de cacher son inquiétude devant elle. Elle était là pour lui.

  
\- Mais nous ne sommes pas « normalement » Castle.

  
Il releva vers elle des yeux emplis de larmes, et elle ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle savait la douleur qu’il ressentait. Elle l’avait vécue elle aussi, et elle n’avait que seize ans. Elle connaissait ce sentiment glacial qui s’empare de tout notre être alors qu’on est inutile, qu’on ne peut plus rien faire. Mais elle espérait, de tout son cœur, que pour Castle l’issue serait différente. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, qui lui venait pourtant à lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais elle était une femme d’action, pas de lettres, alors elle le prit dans ses bras. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de sa muse, et laissa les larmes s’échapper entre ses paupières closes.

_Il aurait tant voulu se réveiller et s’apercevoir que tout ceci n’était qu’un cauchemar…_

  
~X~

  
  
Elle l’enlaçait depuis de longues minutes maintenant, sans jamais desserrer l’étreinte de ses bras, qui en devenait douloureuse. Elle l’avait laissé pleurer, puis elle avait peu à peu senti les soubresauts de son corps se faire plus rare et disparaître. Pourtant elle ne le lâchait pas et lui ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. Ils étaient là où ils devaient être en cet instant, là où ils n’étaient plus inutiles mais nécessaires. Ils soutenaient l’autre.

  
Elle releva la tête la première en entendant des pas s’approcher d’eux, puis stopper. Un médecin se tenait devant eux, l’air interrogatif.

  
\- Monsieur Castle ?

\- Oui ?

  
L’intéressé avait relevé la tête à l’entente de son nom, et après avoir croisé le regard de sa partenaire, il s’était tourné vers le médecin. La détective avait pu apercevoir la peine immense à travers son masque, néanmoins, alors qu’il répondait au chirurgien, sa voix fut parfaitement claire, teintée d’une pointe d’espoir. Le médecin reprit, s’adressant à Kate autant qu’à Castle cette fois.

  
\- Vous êtes bien les parents d’Alexis Castle ?

\- Oui. Qu’est ce qu’il se passe docteur ?

  
Elle avait voulu protester, ne pas s’approprier une place qu’elle ne méritait pas. Mais elle avait était stoppé par la main de l’écrivain sur la sienne et par sa voix devançant ses objections. Elle se rendit compte dans le même instant qu’ils étaient seuls dans cette salle d’attente. Elle aurait déjà dû appeler Lanie et les gars, sûrement inquiets après leur départ précipité de la scène de crime. Ils auraient également dû prévenir Martha, Meredith et Ashley. Elle se promit de le faire, puis retourna à la conversation entre l’homme à ses côtés et le médecin.

  
\- Votre fille est en train d’être opérée. Il nous faut une autorisation pour approfondir les soins. Il faut que vous compreniez qu’elle a... son état est critique. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour la sauver, mais ses lésions sont très graves.

\- Je comprends. Donnez-moi la feuille que je dois signer.

  
Castle rendit le document au médecin qui s’en alla sur la promesse de nouvelles dès que possible. L’écrivain se passa les mains sur le visage et se retourna vers Kate. Cette dernière put immédiatement voir les fissures apparaissant sur le masque de son partenaire. Elle voulait rester avec lui, effacer toute trace de la détresse qu’elle lisait dans ses yeux. Mais elle devait mettre les autres au courant avant. Parce qu’elle savait qu’à lire le désespoir dans le regard de Castle, elle n’en aurait bientôt plus le courage.

  
\- Rick ?

\- Humm ?

\- Je devrais aller passer quelques coups de téléphone. Je dois prévenir..

\- Vas-y Kate, je comprends. Je vais appeler ma mère, Meredith et Ashley aussi je pense.  
\- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

\- Non, je dois me montrer fort, ce sera pire pour ma mère sinon.

\- Bien.

  
Elle dégagea à regret sa main de sous celle de l’écrivain, se leva, puis le regarda composer un numéro sur le téléphone publique de l’accueil des urgences alors que les portes automatiques se refermaient derrière elle. Elle soupira et prit son portable.

  
~X~

  
  
Elle était de retour dans la salle d’attente depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Appeler Esposito avait suffit pour elle. Il préviendrait son coéquipier et la légiste, et ils les rejoindraient dès que possible. Le latino avait l’air désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir immédiatement, mais ils devaient clore leurs journées afin de ne pas laisser toute l’affaire en plan. Elle avait compris. L’avait rassuré, lui expliquant que dans l’état des choses leurs présences n’auraient avancées à rien.  
À son retour elle avait trouvé Castle toujours au téléphone, il ne la regardait pas et elle en profita pour effacer les sillons de larmes que sa conversation avait tracé sur ses joues. Elle pourrait faiblir plus tard, quand elle serait seule et n’aurait plus personne à soutenir. Pour l’instant, elle devait rester la femme forte que tous connaissaient et non la jeune fille abandonnée obligée de devenir adulte avant l’heure. Elle avait repris sa place sans quitter son partenaire des yeux. Il avait probablement déjà mit sa mère et Ashley au courant et discutait avec son ex-femme.

  
\- Je m’en fous que tu sois en plein tournage Meredith ! C’est de notre fille dont il s’agit !

\- …

\- Mais bien sûr que c’est vraiment grave ! Tu penses que je t’aurais appelé si elle s’était seulement foulée la cheville !

\- …

\- Écoutes, tu peux rester là-bas si tu veux ! Ta présence n’est pas utile si tu passes ton temps à te plaindre du temps perdu pour ta carrière !

  
Kate essayait vainement de ne pas écouter, mais la rage dans la voix de Castle l’en empêchait. Elle l’avait peu vu ainsi et espérait ne jamais être la cause de sa colère. Elle releva les yeux au son d’un téléphone raccroché trop violemment. Il revint s’asseoir à côté d’elle, et elle serra fort sa main entre les siennes. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu’elle était là et ne comptait aller nul part. Il lui fit un sourire triste et posa à nouveau la tête sur l’épaule de la détective, au creux de son cou. Elle même le reprit rapidement dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d’elle, et tant que ce serai le cas, elle n’existerait plus que pour lui.

  
Surprise, elle le sentit l’enlacer en retour. Il s’éloigna rapidement toutefois, conscient du lieu public et du fait qu’elle pourrait mal interpréter son geste. Il conserva néanmoins sa main dans celle de la jeune femme. Cette dernière passa une main sur le visage de l’écrivain. Les heures passant, son anxiété paraissait désormais clairement.

  
\- Rick ? Regardes moi. Elle va s’en sortir. Tu m’entends ?

\- Tu n’en sais rien Kate ! Elle pourrait partir d’une minute à l’autre ! Son état est grave. Et le médecin à carrément sous-entendu qu’elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller !

\- Mais elle est encore en vie ! Et c’est à ça que tu dois te raccrocher ! Si toi tu n’y crois plus… Je ne pourrais pas tenir. J’aime Alexis, peut-être pas autant que toi, mais je tiens vraiment à elle. Et si tu cesses d’espérer… si tu penses qu’on ne la reverra plus… Je sais que tu es écrivain mais pour une fois arrête d’imaginer le pire ! Arrête d’…

\- Tu me le promets Kate ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que ma fille va vivre ? Est-ce que tu peux me le promettre ?

  
Elle fut un instant déstabilisée par sa voix de petit garçon, son air fragile et perdu. Elle regarda autour d’elle et vit ses collègues dehors qui sortaient de leurs voitures et arrivaient d’un pas rapide. Martha les accompagnait, et elle fut heureuse que tous soit ensemble en cet instant.

  
\- Tu me le promets ?

  
Apparemment, son partenaire les avaient vus aussi mais ne voulait pas abandonner ainsi. Pas après la lueur d’espoir que sa muse avait su allumer dans son cœur. Elle se retourna vers lui alors que leurs amis et parents entraient dans l’hôpital.

  
\- Oui.

  
~X~

  
« Accès réservé au personnel médical »

Un médecin poussa les portes battantes et se dirigea vers eux, son visage ne trahissant rien. Alors qu’il s’approchait, la détective en elle put voir les subtiles changement de son comportement, ceux qui lui dévoilait ce qu’elle voulait savoir. Castle se leva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa mère qui, épuisée par ses pleurs et ses émotions, s’était endormie sur son épaule. Il rejoignit le médecin rapidement, avide de nouvelles. Elle était trop loin pour entendre la conversation. Peu importe. Elle savait. Elle vit les lèvres du médecin bouger, lentement. Elle vit son partenaire qui ne dit rien, qui restait la tête haute. Son corps était resté tendu, comme s’il n’avait pas encore reçu la réponse qu’il attendait depuis des heures. Et pourtant, après avoir serré la main du médecin, il se mit à marcher vers l’extérieur. Courir.

  
\- Rick !

  
Elle se rappelait si bien de toutes ces fois où elle avait eu besoin de lui sans vouloir l’avouer. Où il avait compris que l’appeler ne servait à rien et l’avait simplement suivie. Et elle fit la même chose alors qu’il quittait l’hôpital, lui courant après alors qu’elle laissait enfin ses propres larmes retenues dévaler ses joues.

  
Elle passa les portes des urgences, cherchant Castle. Elle le vit immédiatement, non loin d’elle plié en deux, agité de sanglots, comme s’il subissait une douleur trop grande pour qu’il y survive. Elle s’approcha de lui doucement, tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, de croiser son regard, de s’assurer que tout cela n’était pas réel, qu’elle allait se réveiller. Mais elle entendit la voix de son partenaire, une voix creuse, et alors elle accepta le fait qu’ils étaient là, tout les deux, mais qu’Alexis n’y serait plus.   
  
\- Vas t’en Kate !

\- Castle...

\- Je veux juste être seul.

  
Elle ne l’écoutait pas, ne le laissait pas, pas parce qu’elle ne respectait pas sa douleur, mais parce qu’elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul face à lui-même quand lui ne l’avait jamais abandonnée, ni lors de ses rires ni lors de ses pleurs. Et elle aurait tant aimé à cet instant trouver les mots dont il avait besoin, et le courage de les dire. Elle savait que ces mots n’existaient pas, que rien ne faisait accepter la mort de l’être pour lequel on vit. Mais elle cherchait. Elle réussit à poser sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, et lui recula de quelques mètres, comme s’il s’était brûlé.

  
\- Rentres à l’intérieur Kate ! Tout ce que je veux tout de suite, c’est pleurer. Et je n’ai plus besoin de toi pour ça ! 

\- Castle.. Je suis désolée.

  
  
Sa voix s’était étranglée. Celle de Castle était acide.

  
  
\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Tu veux savoir si ça va aller ? Et bien non. Non, ça n’ira pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Ma fille est morte Kate ! Elle est morte, et je ne me souviens pas des derniers mots que je lui ai dis, de son dernier sourire ! J’étais pressé ce matin, j’avais envie de te retrouver, d’enquêter à nouveau, et je suis parti en vitesse de chez moi. Et maintenant..

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute !

\- Je sais ! Je sais que je n’aurais rien pu faire pour elle, que je ne conduisait pas la voiture qui l’a percutée, toi peut-être.. c’est à toi qu’elle parlait, c’est toi qu’elle admirait. Toi qui l’a distraite suffisamment pour que son attention s’estompe ! Et je n’arrive pas à t’en vouloir, alors que j’en ai besoin, j’ai besoin de comprendre, de trouver le responsable ! Et je te hais pour ça, et je me hais de t’avoir fait rentrer dans sa vie…

\- Rick..

  
Elle ne tentait plus de le convaincre à présent, ne lui disait plus qu’il n’aurait rien pu faire, prenait conscience que ça ne servait à rien, elle comprit que sa présence ne pourrait que le faire souffrir un peu plus. Elle voyait ses amis plus loin, qui ne s’approchait pas. Martha en pleurs soutenue par Lanie, et Ashley qui tentait de se montrer fort, encadré par les deux détectives. Eux ne voulaient pas le voir ainsi, et elle comprenait.

Elle comprenait qu’on ne puisse affronter la douleur dans les yeux d’un père qui a perdu son enfant. Sa fille, son ange, sa raison.

  
\- Vas t’en Kate. Je ne peux plus te regarder maintenant. Je ne peux plus poser mes yeux sur toi sans que le sourire d’Alexis ne me revienne, que j’entende son rire et vois à quel point elle était heureuse ces derniers jours. Alors j’ai besoin que tu partes. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, juste ça ?

  
Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, il pleurait. Et elle ne voyait que ça, les perles de tristesse qui quittait les yeux de Rick, et elle s’en voulait. Elle avait tout fait pour le calmer, mais maintenant que le silence, uniquement troublé de leurs sanglots respectifs les entourait, elle aurait aimé qu’il aille au bout de ce qu’il avait commencé. Qu’il crie, qu’il lui en veuille, qu’il l’accuse. Car s’il avait combattu, s’il avait été en colère, ça aurait au moins été la preuve qu’il était toujours en vie.  
Quand Kate réussit à reprendre son souffle, sa voix n’était qu’un chuchotement. Elle voulait qu’il soit le seul à entendre sa faiblesse.

  
\- Tu m’avais promis d’être toujours là… Et cette promesse allait dans les deux sens. J’aimerais pouvoir te laisser Rick, mais je n’y arrive pas. Parce que toi tu ne l’a jamais fait.

\- Comme tu m’as promis que ma fille survivrai ? J’ai l’impression que nous sommes plus doués pour faire des promesses que pour les tenir. Alors je vais t’aider et m’en aller le premier. Et après ça, je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais. 

  
Elle n’avait pas su quoi répondre, quoi faire pour le retenir, pour les sauver tous les deux. Puis elle l’avait regarder s’éloigner. Seul. Ses épaules voûtées et sa démarche vide de sens. Il ne savait plus où aller. Mais elle savait une chose, où qu’il aille, elle n’y serait pas. 

  
Elle rentra chez elle, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle n’avait plus à donner le change à présent, plus personne à soutenir. Et elle se fit la promesse que peu importe ses sentiments pour l’écrivain, elle ne croiserait plus sa route. La peine que son absence allait créer en elle n’était pas comparable à la douleur qu’il allait ressentir si elle s’accrochait. Il devait aller de l’avant. Ils le devaient tous les deux. Elle se répéta cette phrase rassurante sans parvenir à s’en convaincre réellement.   
Peu importe ce qu’elle ferait, elle ne pourrait plus penser à l’avenir sans son partenaire et Alexis. Lui en était la pierre angulaire mais l’homme qu’elle avait connu n’existait plus à cet instant.  
Alors elle s’effondra sur son lit, une bouteille d’alcool à la main, sans même penser à ce qu’elle faisait: cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Elle n’avancerait pas, il n’avancerait plus.  
Ils allaient se détruire désormais. Mais séparément.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS pourrait déclencher des envies de meurtres chez certains. Je sais. Sentez vous libre de me le faire savoir dans les commentaires une fois que les mouchoirs seront posés !
> 
> K'


End file.
